The demand for information whilst being mobile provides the basis for continued research with consumers continually requiring new products. In particular, the ease at which information can be delivered whilst being mobile has improved over the past few years with the advent of wireless technology (Le. cellular and/or WiFi™ networks) providing a platform for converged technologies such as cameras, music players and so on to flourish and further with devices such as mobile device running applications on web-enabled devices. In particular however, society appears to be making further demands on the availability of information whilst mobile and in particular whilst traveling by means of a vehicle to different locations.
However, receiving of communication (Le. email, text message, advertisement) whilst in control of a vehicle may be dangerous if the driver of the vehicle is distracted to such an extent that he loses concentration. Moreover, receiving of information that requires a response may equally be dangerous if the driver is of the opinion that he can respond to a message whilst in control of a vehicle.
One recent publication, JP2008273285 discloses an in-vehicle information output device and an in-vehicle information display device capable of outputting and displaying information to a driver in an intuitive manner. The device of JP2008273285 however provides a discriminating device that discriminates whether or not the vehicle is traveling, and an output means for outputting data when it is discriminated that the vehicle is traveling. However, JP2008273285 does not consider transmission of information by means of a wireless network based on the speed of the vehicle. Furthermore, JP2008273285 does not transmit different types of information based on the speed of the vehicle.
In another publication as seen in WO2010065235, a method of operating a location-based advertising server is provided. In particular, the method receives from each advertising publishers an item of advertising content associated with a bounded area defined in a geographic region, and also receiving from each advertising publisher a bid for payment for distributing the advertising publisher's item of advertising content to devices. However, the method of WO2010065235 does not operate on the basis of a vehicle speed but sends an item of advertising content associated with a highest bid to the device.
In another recent publication of US2007124041 to Kwon et al, an apparatus and a method for controlling one or more video display apparatuses installed in a vehicle is provided and comprises a speed detection unit for detecting a speed of a vehicle using a global positioning system and a status detection unit for detecting a status of a parking brake. Further, a video control unit controls the display apparatus so that video contents are displayed when the speed of the vehicle is determined to be below a predetermined speed based on information on the detected status of the parking brake and the detected speed of the vehicle. However, US2007124041 does not disclose the receiving of information over a wireless communication network to a user interface depending on the velocity of the vehicle.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that information and delivery to recipients whilst travelling remains important.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that delivers information to a recipient such as a driver of vehicle that ensures that the information is received in a non-distracting manner. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for delivering such information in a manner that does not require any driver intervention or interaction. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for delivering such information.